The Reason Why
by LavenderBlossom74
Summary: Robin is kidnapped and after Batman channels his anger into crime-fighting, a gang becomes desperate enough to help him out /I guess I just wanted to know why. Batman was a creature who seemed to care for nothing; why was Robin the exception?/ One-shot


_The Reason Why_

I'd heard the stories of what Batman did when someone hurt Robin (basically, he would beat the offender to pulp). Many people around here joked about how much of a mama bear Batman could become when someone caused pain to his precious cub. Course behind all those jokes were true stories in which things probably hadn't been so funny then.

Then there were the times Robin had been kidnapped and nobody definitely laughed at those because in those cases, it wasn't just a few people getting beaten to a bloody pulp – it was anyone who was unfortunate enough to get caught in the Dark Knight's path.

Prime example? Right now.

Currently Robin was missing and every criminal with half of a brain was hidden and out of sight. However, this only made the gang I was part of angry because business (which had been going really well) suddenly took a plummet because everyone was too scared to deliver or too scared to buy. Eventually they became angry (and desperate) enough to do something about it… in other words, they planned on helping Batman get his bird back.

Because of the undercover people we had in rival gangs, we received the intel that Robin was being held by the Red Easties gang. The only problem afterwards was finding someone to deliver the message to Batman. As a result of the lack of volunteers, one lucky guy was chosen – their newest recruit, me.

Now I found myself in the middle of crime alley (where most people didn't even have half a brain and therefore the crime kept coming), hoping to spot Batman and subsequently also hoping he would ask questions first and throw punches later. I was quite literally rather attached to my nose and would prefer not to lose it.

Off in the distance I heard gunshots and then an abrupt stop, followed by loud yells and hard thuds. I swallowed the bile in my throat and sprinted over to the commotion, mentally reciting 'my nose is going to be fine and so is the rest of my body' over and over again.

By the time, I'd arrived, Batman was tying the thugs quite roughly, all three knocked out and bleeding in several places.

I gulped and stepped closer only to freeze as rush of air blew past my face and an object embedded itself in the wall behind me with a loud _CHINK._

Without even thinking, I dropped to my knees and put my hands behind my head. A dark shadow approached me and it all I could do not to squeak in terror. Here I was, a barely turned 18 year old and my life was already over.

But Batman stopped about a foot away from me and growled "What do you want?" in a voice that somehow intimidated me even more than his presence. Then I risked a look at his face and was subjected to the infamous batglare. I quickly looked away; _that_ was what officially intimidated me most.

"Uh, sorry, Mr. Batman, sir, but I have information about Ro-"

Suddenly I was off the ground and a harsh hand was grasping my collar. Dead, dead, I was so dead.

"What." This growl was 10 times scarier than the last.

"I-I-I…"

" _What._ "

I squeezed my hands into fists and got my words out, "I know where he's at."

I was released and landed on the ground in an unceremonious heap.

"Start talking."

Hadn't that been what I'd been doing already? Of course I wasn't going to tell that to his face though so instead, in an effort of self-preservation, I quickly explained the situation.

After I was done, I once again risked a look into the Bat's eyes and was rewarded with an even fiercer batglare.

"What's in it for your gang?"

"I uh, well my superiors figure if they help you get your, uh, kid back, you'll take the crime fighting level back down to an 11 out of 10 instead of uh, a 38. Which would really help us since you know, people wouldn't be as so scared to come out at night, of course that doesn't mean they won't be scared at all since you are very intimidating Mr. Batman, sir."

 _What was I_ _ **saying**_ _?_ Practically babbling my head off like an idiot. Looking back with hindsight, I know I really wasn't ever really in danger of being beaten into a puddle of flesh and bones but right then in that moment, I had no idea.

For all I knew, Batman was just waiting for the right moment to use me as a punching bag. I was internally bracing myself when he barked out a single word: " _Where"_

"Uh, over in the warehouses by the East River."

The deathly silence paired with the Bat's harsh glare told me I was going to have to be more specific; after all, there were dozens of warehouses scattered along the East River.

At this, I scratched at my neck and focused my gaze on the ground. "Our guy kind of, uh, told us that the Red Easties are using underground tunnels to constantly move Robin around to different warehouses. He told me that once we were in the general area, he would tell us where Robin was currently being held."

It was only after I was done talking did I suddenly realize that I would actually have to _accompany_ Batman to rescue his kid… _what had I gotten myself into?_ In the face of my all-consuming terror, I hadn't thought much about what I was actually entailed to do… until now.

Judging by the deepening scowl on Batman's face, it was clear he disliked this idea as much as I did (and probably more). Then, before I could even blink, my hands were suddenly behind my back and and being handcuffed.

I'll admit, I freaked out. "W-what?! Mr. Batman, sir, I swear I'm telling the truth, bro- I mean sir! _Please_ , I'm not lying! Come on, pl-"

"Shut up"

And I did. Not completely in obedience to the command though, more so because I recognized the sound of a powerful engine and _that was the actual batmobile._

It was only after I registered a blindfold being put over my eyes, that I began to freak out again. Before I could even get my first 'please' out though, I felt myself being shoved and suddenly I was sitting on what felt like leather and _no way_.

 _Was I in the actual Batmobile?_

A grave voice spoke somewhere near me."You are not to move or speak."

It took me a second but eventually I managed a mute nod. Being blind and in an uncomfortable position were both compromises I was willing to make if it meant I got to ride in the actual batmobile. All too soon, I was yanked out the car and both the handcuffs and blindfold were removed. Disoriented and slightly sore, I took in my surroundings slowly. In the distance, I could see light poles that illuminated several buildings I recognized as warehouses.

"Contact your source and find Robin's location."

Quickly, I took out a small device out of my pocket and did as I was told. "Warehouse 214-B"

And then Batman was gone. No thank you or even get out of here. He was just a shadow blending in with the surrounding darkness. Honestly I should've hightailed it of there but I didn't. I guess I just wanted to know why. Batman was a creature who seemed to care for nothing; why was Robin the exception?

I heard a bunch of gunshots and furious yells that quickly transformed into terrified, frantic screams. Then it was silent.

The smart part of me came through and I had the presence of mind to disappear from sight; I didn't want the bat to know I was eavesdropping on his after all. Nothing happened for a few minutes but then I heard the recoil of a grapple line and sunk deeper into the blackness that surrounded me.

A dark form landed on the ground, a considerably much smaller form in his arms. Robin seemed to be in distress; I could hear his pained whimpers even from where I had.

And then I saw Batman run a gloved hand through the boy's hair and whisper a few soft words ( _Batman_ the guy who'd literally told me shut up and almost made me die from fear several times in the past hour, the guy who'd held me from my collar and who spoke with a violent growl, _that_ Batman).

But it seemed to do the trick because Robin calmed down and then both Bat and Bird disappeared into the batmobile and I could see no more.

It was shocking though, to see Batman act like a father would towards his son. And that's when I realized why Robin was an exception, why Batman went _crazy_ when the kid was hurt and even craz _ier_ when the kid disappeared.

Because Robin wasn't just a kid; he was the man's son.

I'd heard the stories of what Batman did when someone hurt Robin and now I'd actually witnessed what he did when someone kidnapped Robin.

And behind the anger, behind the whole beating everybody to a bloody pulp, behind the paralyzing fury… a father desperate to save his son.

And wasn't that something?

 _ **AN:**_ Something, indeed. I seriously enjoyed writing this little thing and I hope it was enjoyed by you as a reader as well.

Thanks for reading,

~LB


End file.
